1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding track assembly and, more specifically, to a sliding track assembly for mobile PC board.
2. Description of Related Art
A blade server is a powerfully computable device which is popularly invited in the market. In regular blade servers, mobile PC boards are used for the advantage of being easy to upgrade. For example, a PC board having specific functions is modularized and packed to form a mobile PC board. A sliding track assembly is provided inside a blade server and has two sliding tracks bilaterally provided on the inside for sliding the mobile PC board and supporting the mobile PC board in position. If a user desires to upgrade one function of component parts of the mobile PC board, the upgrade procedure is taking the old model mobile PC board away from the sliding track assembly, and then inserting a new model of mobile PC board into the sliding track assembly for a replacement. This component parts upgrading procedure is quite simple.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sliding track assembly 10 provided inside a blade server 5 according to the prior art. The sliding track assembly 10 comprises two sliding tracks 12 respectively provided on the inner side of each of the two opposite side boards thereof. The sliding tracks 12 are respectively made by stamping respective iron plate members 121 into substantially I-shaped or U-shaped bars, or formed of plastic card guides. The mobile PC board 14 can be inserted into the sliding tracks 12 (set in the sliding track assembly 10). However, either made of iron plate members or plastic card guides, the sliding tracks 12 provide a surface contact when received the mobile PC board 14. Therefore, the user needs to employ much effort to the mobile PC board 14 to overcome the friction force between the sliding tracks 12 and the mobile PC board 14 when inserting the mobile PC board 14 into the sliding tracks 12. Further, the rough edges of the sliding tracks 12, if made of iron plate members 121, may scratch the surface of the mobile PC board 14, causing the mobile PC board to make a short circuit.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sliding track assembly for mobile PC board that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a sliding track assembly for mobile PC board, which reduces friction for enabling the mobile PC board to be easily inserted into the sliding track assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sliding track assembly for mobile PC board, which does not scratch the surface of the mobile PC board.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sliding track assembly for mobile PC board, which is inexpensive to manufacture.
According to one aspect of the present invention, A sliding track assembly is disclosed and comprises two side boards, and two parallel sliding tracks respectively form in corresponding inner sides of the side boards and adapt to receive a mobile PC board, wherein the parallel sliding tracks each comprises: a sliding way, the sliding way haves a width greater than the thickness of the mobile PC board; at least two lower circular locating members align in a line, the at least two lower circular locating members each has a top side adjacent to a bottom side of the sliding way; and at least one upper circular locating member, the at least one upper circular locating member has a bottom side adjacent to a top side of the sliding way.
Because the circular locating members have a smooth surface and provide a small contact area and narrow sliding ways and because the circular locating members are inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install, the invention achieves the aforesaid objects.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.